


Semele

by y3llowdaisi3s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Impregnation, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semele

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinkfest on LJ and also for my bingo card on the tomione forum. Using the prompt of Zeus, I took one of the legends involving him and spun it around for my purposes.  
> Thanks to beililee for the beta.  
> I don't own anything you regonise.

****

Semele

Lord Voldemort was pleased. He had been pleased quite a bit lately. The Chosen One was now the Dead One, the Ministry of Magic - and much of Wizarding Britain - had immediately fallen to his feet, Continental Europe was well on their way to follow, _and_ he had finally managed to break his prized Mudblood: Hermione Granger.

He was in the only place he ever truly called home - Hogwarts - with his pet seated at his feet. Some Death Eaters were in the hall, talking amongst themselves, waiting for everyone to arrive. He threaded his fingers through her riotous hair, and rubbed her cheek. Her eyes would glance up to him, but she never lifted her chin. She knew her place and knew a long enough glance without permission was worth some dungeon time with Dolohov.

The girl would do _anything_ to be far away from Dolohov.

It took him awhile to figure that out, he’d freely admit. When his pet mewled in pleasure, he smirked. The girl was naked, except for a collar fastened around her neck with no clasp. It only responded to _him_ , and when she misbehaved, the Stinging Hex it freely administered to her body took hold. 

It had gotten to the point where it wasn’t a punishment anymore. The Mudblood would purposefully instigate arguments with one of his lower Death Eaters just to feel the tingles on her body. He didn’t mind it; he found it amusing. But the first time she had angered Rabastan Lestrange - someone in his Inner Circle - he didn’t hesitate to cast _Crucio_ on the chit. 

She was building a tolerance for the curse. That much was evident when she would climax around his cock while he thrusted into her casting the Unforgivable. 

His cock hardened at the thought. 

And it seemed that his little war prize noticed. She nuzzled against his thigh, trying to discreetly pull his robes apart. 

“Now, now, Mudblood, did I say you could do that?” He gripped her hair and pulled her away from him. Eyes downcast, she was smart enough to know he would be even more angry if she had dared to look up into his face. 

That was a privilege she would have to _earn._

And she was always good at doing that. Well, not always. Right after the war, she was insufferable, trying to escape or start an uprising at every turn. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Pulling his robes apart, he glared at the girl. “Suck me, slut.”

Stumbling onto her hands and knees, Hermione Granger took the Dark Lord’s cock into her mouth. She licked the underside of the head of his member, lavishing him, paying no heed to the growing crowd. 

The Dark Lord closed his eyes in pleasure, happy with the progress he had made with the Mudblood. It took him a week of keeping her locked in darkness for her to be receptive to him, another week of no touch or communication for her to beg for him, and a day with Rodolphus to decide that eventually giving in would be worth it. An hour with Dolohov and she would do _anything_ he asked.

He opened his eyes and licked his lips, clenching her hair and making her choke on his cock. He held her flush to his groin as Lucius Malfoy kneeled before him. 

“My Lord.”

“Rise, my loyal servant.” He watched as the elder Malfoy glanced, lust evident in his eyes, at the naked slave servicing him. 

“The festivities have been prepared and everyone is here.”

He finally let go of the girl’s head, listening to her sputter and gasp harshly to regain her breath. “Did I say stop?” he hissed. She shook her head and started to bob on his dick, taking him as deeply as she could each time. He nodded towards Lucius and pulled out his wand - the girl flinch momentarily before returning to her task - and cast _Sonorous_ on his voice. “My loyal servants. We have much to celebrate. Bring in the prisoners.”

The Great Hall buzzed in excitement. The doors opened and Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors alike were brought in with shackles around their wrists and ankles. All eyes were downcast and the gloom following them, seen on their faces pleasured Lord Voldemort. 

He fisted his Mudblood’s hair with both hands and pulled her down on his cock as he reached over the edge. When the climax was over, he let go and watched as she leaned back, swallowed what was left, cleaned him, licked her lips, and looked up to him with just as much pleasure as he had just felt. “Thank you, my Lord.”

His cock twitched at her words.

“Come here.” He pulled her off the floor, putting her on his lap, facing outwards, with her legs around his thighs. He liked to put her on display, and the shudder that went through her body told him she did too. “Watch what could have been you,” he whispered into her ear, nipping at the shell. “Watch my servants take pleasure in their pain.”

He glanced in the direction her eyes were set. Rodolphus Lestrange carved with a knife - the same knife that carved the reminder of what she was into her skin - into another Mudblood prisoner. With each slice, he plunged into her cunt, lapping at the trails of blood rolling down her chest.

Lord Voldemort trailed his fingers across the faint scars across his slave’s collarbone and chest, “Did you like it when he did that to you?” He bit down on her shoulder, drawing blood, and suckled.

“No, my Lord.” She shivered.

No, of course not. He recalled his anger at her skin being marred. It was partly why she was only with one of his most loyal servants for a day. He had required the girl remain a virgin, and the Death Eater took out his displeasure by making her bleed. However, it served its purpose and the girl stopped trying to escape - afraid to be caught by Rodolphus or someone like him.

She moaned as his cock hardened, brushing her glistening folds. He caressed her breasts, pinching at her taut nipples. He watched her turn to to her old classmates. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sharing a witch between them. She fidgeted in his lap, panting, at the sight of the two boys plowing in both her holes. 

“You know I would never share you.” He pinched her clit hard. “You are mine!” he hissed. 

“Please,” she whined, rolling her hips in attempt of getting what she wanted.

He tsked. “Do you want my cock?” He let the head of his cock pierce into her, but held her by the hips, preventing her from impaling herself on his cock. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to take you here in front of your old friends, in front of my servants.” He slowly slid her down the shaft of his dick, hissing as her walls tightened around him.

“Yes, my Lord,” she groaned out, no longer paying attention to the festivities in front of them. 

“You like thissss,” he hissed, “don’t you, my pet?” He bounced her on his cock, hitting up into her cervix with each stroke.

The girl couldn’t answer, just moan and squeal in delight. Her sounds drew the attention of his lowly Death Eaters - the ones who couldn’t participate in the Revel - and the prisoners waiting their turn. “They’re watching you,” he pointed to her old Gryffindor classmates.

Eyes widening, she turned her head in the direction of her old dorm mates. The disgusted looks on their faces put a smirk on his face, especially as it didn’t affect the pleasure his Mudblood voiced. “You like that they’re watching you,” he squeezed her tits, holding them as they jiggled as she tried to reach climax.

“Stop, you inpatient whore,” he bit down on her other shoulder, again drawing blood. Grabbing her hips, he held her still. “Watch them,” he said, nudging her head in the direction of the one Death Eater he knew she hated more than she hated her Lord.

Antonin Dolohov was a vicious man. One of the scars on his Mudblood’s chest only further proved that fact. The way she shuddered in revulsion was also proof. “Watch as he cuts out that prisoner’s heart.” The Dark Lord’s voice hitched in excitement. He pressed against her clit, making her feel pleasure at the sight. “Watch as he feeds it to his slave.”

“Why?” she squeaked, wet from his ministrations. 

“A ritual.” His cock jerked as her cunt clenched around him.

“For?” She pushed herself up off his cock, and dropped herself on him, eyes riveted on Luna Lovegood, blood smeared around her lips as she bit into Dean Thomas’s still-beating heart.

“Fertility,” he groaned. The way her slick walls tightened around him made him nearly spill over.

“Oh!” She reacted to a hard thrust. 

“Yessss,” he hissed, holding her hips, pulling her down onto him. “Just like how I had you eat this morning.” He smiled when she threw her head back on his shoulder. He pulled out his wand once more and pointed it at her womb. “ _Laetitia Letitia_ ”

“Whaa?” she asked, delirious in her desire.

“You will have my heir.” He licked up her cheek, thrusting up into her, rubbing her stomach that would soon be round with his child.

“My Lord...” She groaned, not letting the unsettling news affect her pleasure. When Antonin thrusted into the Lovegood girl from behind, both the Dark Lord and his Mudblood moaned. 

“Look around you,” he hissed. Each Death Eater was now being serviced by a slave, all fucking them to their heart’s content. Blood was everywhere, the floor, their hands and knees, their mouths, the sight was glorious. “Watch them get fucked like the bitches they are. Watch as my army grows tonight. You want me to breed you, want me to use you for what you were meant for.”

“YES!” She shouted on a particular hard thrust. He held her still for a moment, slid her up his cock, and dropped her again. He repeated this several times as she began to plead. “Please my Lord, please.”

He held her still, fully encased in her cunt. Rolling his hips, he started a slow rhythm, fucking up into her. “You beg so well. Show them all what a whore you are.”

She squealed loudly, eyes wide as the orgy before them continued. He increased the pace in which she bounced on his cock, enjoying the sight of everyone fucking. He smirked as he watched Antonin, Blaise, Draco, and the Lestrange brothers take their own slaves from behind, all the while staring up at _his_ slave bounce on his cock.

“My bitch, my whore, my _Mudblood_ ,” he whispered into her ear as her pussy clamped on his cock, her eyes rolled back as she orgasmed. “Yessss,” he hissed, as he hit her cervix, filling her with his seed.


End file.
